1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of toilet accessories that are useful for retaining objects which a person would use while on the toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, toilet tissue holders are well known in the prior art. To facilitate elevated personal hygiene, it has also been known to have a holder for premoistened towelettes to dispense these adjacent a toilet. The following patents disclose the known prior art in this field.                1. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 245,225 issued to Lyons on Aug. 2, 1977 for “Moist Towel Dispenser” (hereafter the “Lyons Patent”);        2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,823 issued to Wyant on Feb. 28, 1989 for “Bathroom Tissue Dispenser” (hereafter the “Wyant Patent”);        3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,986 issued to Putz on May 17, 1994 for “Premoistened Wipe Dispenser For Conventional Toilet-Tissue Roll Holders” (hereafter the “Putz Patent”);        4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,084 issued to Saleur on Aug. 22, 1995 for “Paper Moistener Device And Moist Toilet Paper Dispenser” (hereafter the “Saleur Patent”);        5. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 377,284 issued to Farrow on Jan. 14, 1997 for “Combined Toilet Paper And Moist Towelette Dispenser” (hereafter the “Farrow Patent”);        6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,313 issued to Newbold on Aug. 26, 1997 for “Premoistened Toilet Paper And Dispenser” (hereafter the “Newbold Patent”);        7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,577 issued to Ogden on Dec. 16, 1997 for “Premoistened Toilet Paper Dispenser” (hereafter the “Ogden Patent”);        8. U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,235 issued to Brozinsky on May 2, 2000 for “Refillable Dispenser For Replacing Standard Roll Of Toilet Tissue with Roll Of Pre-Moistened Wipes” (hereafter the “Brozinsky Patent”);        9. U.S. Pat. No. US 6,273,359 B1 issued to Newman on Aug. 14, 2001 for “Dispensing System And Method For Premoistened Wipes” (hereafter the “Newman Patent”);        10. U.S. Pat. No. US D450,960 S issued to Boyea on Nov. 27, 2001 for “Wipes Container” (hereafter the “Boyea Patent”);        11. U.S. Pat. No. US D354,645 S issued to Jones on Feb. 19, 2002 for “Toilet Paper Roll Dispenser” (hereafter the “Jones Patent”);        12. U.S. Pat. No. US 6,354,532 B1 issued to Escobedo on Mar. 12, 2002 for “Toilet Paper Dispensing System” (hereafter the “Escobedo Patent”);        13. U.S. Pat. No. US D455,924 S issued to Zetsche on Apr. 23, 2002 for “Holder For Spare Toilet Paper” (hereafter the “Zetsche Patent”);        14. U.S. Pat. No. US 6,394,324 B1 issued to Chen on May 28, 2002 for “Dispensing Device For Moist Towel” (hereafter the “Chen Patent”);        15. U.S. Pat. No. US D457,766 S issued to Omdoll on May 28, 2002 for “Toilet Paper Dispenser” (hereafter the “Omdoll Patent”);        16. U.S. Pat. No. US D458,490 S issued to Omdoll on Jun. 11, 2002 for “Toilet Paper Dispenser” (hereafter the “Omdoll Patent”);        17. U.S. Pat. No. US 6,405,972 B1 issued to Wakam on Jun. 18, 2002 for “Toilet Paper Roll Storage And Dispenser” (hereafter the “Wakam Patent”);        18. U.S. Pat. No. US D460,305 S issued to Fletcher on Jul. 16, 2002 for “Toilet Paper Roll Dispenser” (hereafter the “Fletcher Patent”);        19. U.S. Pat. No. US D460,305 S issued to Fletcher on Jul. 16, 2002 for “Toilet Paper Roll Dispenser” (hereafter the “Fletcher Patent”);        20. U.S. Pat. No. US 6,422,503 B1 issued to Hoo Kong on Jul. 23, 2002 for “Toilet Paper Roll Dispenser” (hereafter the “Hoo Kong Patent”);        21. U.S. Pat. No. US D361,667 S issued to Jordan on Aug. 20, 2002 for “Toilet Paper Tree” (hereafter the “Jordan Patent”);        22. U.S. Pat. No. US D461,669 S issued to Cheng on Aug. 20, 2002 for “Floor Stand For Toilet Paper And A Toilet Bowl Brush” (hereafter the “Cheng Patent”);        23. U.S. Pat. No. US 6,443,043 B1 issued to Granger on Sep. 3, 2002 for “Automatic Dispensing Apparatus For Paper Towels And Toilet Paper” (hereafter the “Granger Patent”);        24. U.S. Pat. No. US 6,450,439 B1 issued to Van Rees on Sep. 17, 2002 for “Toilet Paper Roll Dispenser” (hereafter the “Van Rees Patent”);        25. U.S. Pat. No. US 6,457,394 B1 issued to Granger on Oct. 1, 2002 for “Wiping Material And Toilet Paper Dispensing Apparatus With Automatic Or Semiautomatic Functioning” (hereafter the “Granger Patent”);        26. U.S. Pat. No. US 6,460,799 B1 issued to Ryan on Oct. 8, 2002 for “Toilet Paper Holding Device” (hereafter the “Ryan Patent”);        27. U.S. Pat. No. US 6,474,209 B1 issued to Granger on Nov. 5, 2002 for “Automatic Or Semi Automatic Wiping Material And Toilet Paper Dispenser” (hereafter the “Granger Patent”);        28. U.S. Pat. No. US 6,476,365 B1 issued to Rios on Nov. 5, 2002 for “Toilet Paper Dispenser” (hereafter the “Rios Patent”);        29. U.S. Pat. No. US D467,454 S issued to Le on Dec. 24, 2002 for “Container For Wipes” (hereafter the “Le Patent”);        30. U.S. Pat. No. US D468,113 S issued to Henning on Jan. 7, 2003 for “Surface Pattern For Hygienic Articles Such As Paper Towels,” (hereafter the “Henning Patent”);        31. U.S. Pat. No. US D468,567 S issued to Trevett on Jan. 14, 2003 for “Moist Wipes Container” (hereafter the “Trevett Patent”);        32. U.S. Pat. No. US 6,527,219 B1 issued to Trecartin on Mar. 4, 2003 for “Toilet Paper Dispensing System” (hereafter the “Trecartin Patent”);        33. U.S. Pat. No. US D472,087 S issued to Goodman on Mar. 25, 2003 for “Toilet Tissue Holder” (hereafter the “Goodman Patent”);        34. U.S. Pat. No. US 6,537,631B1 issued to Rivera on Mar. 25, 2003 for “Roll Of Wet Wipes” (hereafter the “Rivera Patent”);        35. U.S. Pat. No. US D472,414 S issued to Gilbert on Apr. 1, 2003 for “Toilet Tissue Holder” (hereafter the “Gilbert Patent”);        36. U.S. Pat. No. US 6,554,134 B1 issued to Guibert on Apr. 29, 2003 for “Case For Products Such As Moist” (hereafter the “Guibert Patent”);        37. U.S. Pat. No. US 6,557,797 B1 issued to Bonamarte on May 6, 2003 for “Integral Toilet Paper Roll And Support Spindle” (hereafter the “Bonamarte Patent”);        38. U.S. Pat. No. US 6,568,625 B2 issued to Faulks on May 27, 2003 for “Wet Wipes Dispenser And Mounting System” (hereafter the “Faulks Patent”).        
While the above prior art does disclose a dispenser for a roll of toilet paper and a dispenser for premoistened towelettes, there is a significant need for an improved combination retainer to retain objects which are useful to a person when a person is using a toilet.